I Won't Feel A Thing
by xmillyxtreex
Summary: Frostiron. Loki is an astronomy doctoral student trying to earn his way into a prestigious league of supervillains. Tony is an engineering professor trying to get a research grant to provide the university with clean energy. Loki has ambitious plans. He blogs on tumblr about them and his nemesis, Thor, thwarts his plans on a regular basis. Jealousy ensues. Dr Horrible AU.


_**Deliciously Evil**_

I sent in my application to join the Evil League of Evil, and I must say that it's pretty strong this year. Thanos and the rest of the League will surely be impressed... I deserve this. Fingers crossed.

Also- Freeze Ray... "Freeze Ray" just sounds so... boring. Maybe I'll come up with a more clever name for it. Anyway, that's coming along.

Now, my dear readers, to answer the asks you've sent me.

**_Hey genius. There's been nothing in the papers about your teleportation ray, so clearly it failed. Get a real job._**

**_-_****ANONYMOUS **

Wow. Sarcasm. You're so cool for insulting people on the internet. Of course it wouldn't be in the papers, banks want you to think your money is safe there. There are still a few kinks to work out with it, namely in that the money was teleported I know not where. Besides, it's not about spending it, it's about taking it and destroying the status quo. The world is a mess… I mean to rule it.

**_Doctor… Doctor what? You don't have a proper villain name and yet you couldn't even meet to battle with your arch-nemesis? Perhaps you are afraid. You know you're no match for me, so run back home little princess._**

**_-_****LaufeySnow**

First of all no, I haven't thought of anything I like as a name, but I don't see how that's relevant. Second, for the final time you are not my nemesis. That would be Thor, the self-proclaimed "God of Thunder"… what a tool… nearly broke my arm last week with that stupid hammer of his. Besides… there were people in that park. I want to rule them, not slaughter them.

**_Just discovered this blog. Omg, love it. One question though… you're always talking about "him" and "showing him the way"… who's him? ;] Does he even know you're there?_**

**_-_****SleepingNotDead**

...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was glad it had started to get warmer outside, especially standing on the roof of the natural science building on campus. He was wearing a thick dark grey cardigan and a forest green scarf over a black button-down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and it was enough to keep out the slight chill that still hung in the air in early March. His black hair hung around his shoulders and he ran a hand through it to comb it from his face. The guide was pointing out constellations to a group of students while Loki looked up at the sky on his own, lost in thought.

The door to the roof creaked open and all eyes shot towards the person opening it. The man wasn't even sheepish about interrupting the peaceful atmosphere; he loudly apologized and sent a wink in the guide's direction. Loki fought back a smile as he regarded the other man. He was dressed up, probably just finished with a class, in black pants, a red button-down shirt and a gold and red striped tie. A black jacket was his only protection from the cool air, but he didn't seem bothered by it. The man crossed the roof so he was standing about five feet from Loki, leaning his body against the waist-high ledge. He directed his gaze across the university, lost in thought and not noticing the other's eyes on him.

Loki sighed, finally drawing his eyes away from this man. He didn't even know his name... but ever since the beginning of the year, Loki had come up to the roof once a week, while star-gazes were being held, and this man had been here. And always, he was dressed as if just finished teaching, his dark brown hair slightly wild, and a neatly trimmed goatee framing what was always a smirk at first, but which, upon gazing out at the world, would slowly transform into a small, sad smile.

They had never spoken. Loki couldn't bring himself to, and he was sure the other man didn't even notice him there week after week. This time was different, though. It just kind of... slipped out.

"Haven't seen you up here in a while." He clamped his mouth shut as soon as the last word passed his lips, and kept his eyes focused on the sky just above the horizon.

"What?" The other man turned to look at him, having realized he was talking but not hearing what was actually said.

"Oh! Nothing, sorry, I just uh... commenting to myself. Sorry!" He responded a little too loudly. The smirk returned as Loki looked flustered and turned to leave the roof. The man chuckled under his breath when the door closed again. After a moment, he turned to once again look out at the campus lights, a thousand thoughts running through his head as before, but this time there was one about a nervous black haired man with wide, green eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**_Just discovered this blog. Omg, love it. One question though… you're always talking about "him" and "showing him the way"… who's him? ;] Does he even know you're there?_**

**_-_****SleepingNotDead**

He talked to me.


End file.
